In a method for generating three-dimensional images disclosed in JP-A 2008-504887, first, in a two-dimensional image including a mobile object, the mobile object is detected and tracked. Then, a standard template is set to a detected position and correction is performed using lines having a size and contrast of the detected object to divide the image into a foreground part including the detected object and a background part. Depth models are given to the foreground and the background, and thereby a three-dimensional image is generated.
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A 2008-504887, because a two-dimensional image is segmented using line information such as edges in the image, there is a problem that only the periphery of an object matches actual three-dimensional information. Moreover, the scheme in which a depth model is given after segmentation poses a problem that when a three-dimensional image is produced, the image quality may significantly deteriorate because the given depth model does not necessarily match three-dimensional information.